


Some Minor Roadblocks

by coffeenebula



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Gen, Masturbation, i wrote this at like one am after coming home from a stressful concert and thats my only excuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 16:01:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18968560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeenebula/pseuds/coffeenebula
Summary: Tom Paris makes fun of the Doctor for not masturbating so the Doc decided to just give it a try.





	Some Minor Roadblocks

**Author's Note:**

> Original Title: Why the FUCK did I write this and furthermore why the FUCK did I decide to post this

“Wait, so you’re telling me you’ve never jerked off before!?” Tom Paris exclaimed, his face plastered with an expression of genuine shock. 

“Mr. Paris! Please lower your voice… This is a private matter and I intend to keep it that way, but with how loud you’re speaking the entire crew will know about it by the end of the day,” the Doctor said in a hushed voice. “You heard me the first time. I have never ‘jerked off’ before, and I don’t intend to any time in the near future.”

The two had been sorting through medical files and running checks on the stored supplies when Paris had asked how the Doctor was able to keep private when he was “pleasing himself”. The Doctor, after giving the lieutenant a glare for even thinking of asking the question, grudgingly admitted that he had never indulged in such activity as it would distract from his work, and he wasn’t too keen on getting caught in the act (after all, sickbay was a supposed to be accessible at all times and the hologram had no quarters of his own). 

“Come on, Doc, we programmed those… programs together so you could experience human sexuality! What’s the point if you don’t USE it,” Paris stated.

“I have used those subroutines, thank you very much,” the Doctor snapped back. “Besides, why are you so interested in what I do and don’t do with my body? It’s completely normal to masterbate, just as it is to not.”

“Hey, I’m just trying to help you develop,” the lieutenant explained. “You have to get comfortable with your body and understand what you like before you can convey those things to other people. It’s similar to how you wouldn’t pilot a shuttle with other people on it before you’re comfortable flying yourself.”

The Doctor sighed. “Perhaps you have a point… Let me remind you, though, that even if I want to please myself, as you would say, I wouldn’t have anywhere with privacy. I’ve told you before, but locking the sickbay doors in not an option.” 

“Well, what about the holodeck then? You can put a security lock on the door so no one walks in, and you could choose a time when everyone else is asleep to reduce the chances of you being needed in sickbay,” Paris suggested casually.

“I’ve never thought of that idea,” the Doctor said, thinking to himself. “I’ll consider trying it, then.”

“Glad I was able to help,” Paris replied, grinning. “I’m turning in for the night now… Have fun with yourself!” He quickly collected the PADDs scattered around the room and placed them onto the Doctor’s desk as he rushed out of sickbay. The Doctor watched as his assistant left, then sat down at his desk to contemplate the idea of getting to know himself better. 

——

The Doctor activated himself in the holodeck and ordered the computer to lock the doors behind him. The program was fairly simple; it mimicked standard crew quarters, with a bed and sofa. He looked around, checking to make sure he was alone, before he sat himself down on the edge of the bed. He shifted his body nervously. It felt strange to be using the holodeck just so he could masturbate, but he knew he had to at least give it a try. After a few moments he finally gathered up enough courage to push down his pants.

He was surprised to see that he was already half-erect. He carefully took his cock in his hand and inspected it; it looked like any other healthy penis, about average in size and with a retractable foreskin. He realized that he had never taken time to actually study his body and appreciate how biologically accurate it was. He wrapped his hand around it and stroked his shaft firmly. His body shuddered in pleasure. He understood that his subroutines were merely mimicking what he would feel if his body were organic, and he was programmed with the knowledge of the specifics chemical reactions that occurred in the brain to cause these exciting sensations. Yet, knowing about the process of feeling pleasure and how to cause those feelings was nothing like actually experiencing it. He pulled his foreskin down, revealing a dark pink head with a drip of pre-cum oozing out of it. He never noticed the detail before, and it felt good knowing that he could function like any other human male.

He closed his eyes and tried to think about something arousing. He knew that people would often fantasize about sexual situations when they were masturbating, but he found that he was struggling with finding something he could think about. Should he fantasize about crew members? No, that would be awkward… Because of his nature as a hologram, a skilled engineer could easily shift through his memory files and look through his thoughts, potentially exposing them and making a fool out of him. Maybe reflecting on past sexual encounters could help? He quickly dismissed the idea. The memories were few and far in between and along with them came memories of the pain or rejection and separation. Then what about generic nude figures, such as in pornography? He hated that idea. It felt as if he was taking advantage of another person for their body. Perhaps treating this as a medical procedure could help? But in what scenario would it be necessary to jerk someone else off? His hand stopped. Suddenly he wasn’t in the mood for anything remotely sexual.

He lay down on the bed, still loosely holding his now soft dick. He sighed. This wasn’t as easy as he anticipated it to be.

——

“You’d better have a good reason for keeping me here after my shift,” Paris said, visibly annoyed. 

“Mr. Paris,” the Doctor mumbled, looking embarrassed, “you’re the only one that can help me right now.” He paused, trying to figure out how he should phrase his thoughts. He knew it shouldn’t be this hard, yet there he was, struggling.

“Come on, spit it out,” Paris encouraged. “I haven’t got all day.”

“W- well, I’ve been struggling with reaching an orgasm,” the Doctor stated, fidgeting his fingers. “I find myself overthinking and feeling guilty to the point where I can’t maintain an erection.” Paris was listening carefully. “I don’t understand why I am having this much trouble. There is nothing wrong with my subroutines.”

“I’d recommend you to try and relax,” Paris responded after thinking for a moment. “Focus on the physical sensations and try to not think.”

“I don’t think I would be having this issue if I could simply not think,” the Doctor grumbled.

“Okay, I’ll admit, it’s easier said than done, but just being aware of it may help,” the lieutenant stated. 

“Fine, I’ll try then. You can leave now.” 

Paris grinned and quickly left sickbay. The Doctor sat back down at his desk. He would have to go back to the holodeck later in the night.

——

The Doctor found himself laying on the holographic bed, half naked and softly thrusting his hips up to meet his hand. He was staring down at himself, desperately trying to distract himself from intrusive thoughts. It helped when he was able to see the physical responses of his actions; his cock was fully erect for the first time in what seemed like ages, and he was finally getting the hang of which areas he should stimulate for the best results. Things were going well so far, and he just had to keep it up until he was able to come. He didn’t realize how useful Tom’s advice had been, even if it seemed overly simple. 

He could feel pressure building up deep in his body, begging for a release, so he focused all of his thoughts into that sensation. His strokes became more firm. A small groan escaped his mouth. He arched his head back and closed his eyes. There was no turning back now; his body was going to make himself orgasm, whether his mind wanted to or not. 

With a loud moan, he finally gave into the pleasure and cum sharted shooting out of his cock in steady pulses. After a few moments of being engulfed in pure pleasure, he looked down and saw the hot white liquid sticking onto his uniform. He sighed in relief. At least he didn’t have to deal with cleaning up like humans would, but more importantly he was relieved that he was finally able to experience what it felt like to please himself.

——

Lieutenant Paris and the Doctor were sitting in the office in sickbay, looking through files on the PADDs. It was thankfully a slow day with only two minor injuries. Paris had asked to leave because there was nothing to do, but the Doctor told him he had to fulfill his duties first and found some mundane, easy task that he could work on.

“Well, you seem much happier now,” Paris said, looking up from his PADD and grinning. “Had a good time with yourself in the holodeck last night?”

“What I do in my free time is none of your business,” the Doctor replied. “Besides, how do you know I wasn’t sitting here going through medical files?”

“I can tell by the way you’re acting, and you even look a little different,” the younger looking man replied with a grin.

“Really?”

“No, I just looked through your holodeck activity records. Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone else what you did. It’s something we all do anyways.” He placed his PADD in front of the Doctor and stood up. “Aaaand that concludes my shift. See you whenever you decide to torture me next time!” Paris, as usual, dashed out of sickbay before the hologram could object. 

The Doctor stared at the door in confusion. Sometimes he found Tom Paris to be a helpful guide for humanity, but the way that he acted and the things he would do sometimes annoyed him. He shook his head and went back to working. He had to give credit where it was due; Paris had made him feel a little better about himself and his pursuit of humanity.

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot I wrote this for a hot minute, but I decided to post it anyways because... I don't know. I need sleep.


End file.
